The Letter
by F Hopper
Summary: This follows the last episode Echoes. It's been several days since defeat Xana and the gang has shut down the supper computer. Aelita finds a letter her father had left for her. AXJ


The Letter.

This follows the last episode _Echoes_. It's been several days since defeat Xana and the gang has shut down the supper computer. Aelita finds a letter her father had left for her.

A link to last episodes can be found in my profile.

I do not own Code Lyoko.

* * *

Aelita could hardly believe that Jeremie was the same guy that she was worrying about just a few days before for not getting enough sleep. Since her father's death he had been doting over her like the preverbal mother hen. All the energy he had been putting into fighting Xana was now going towards comforting her and Aelita found that she actually liked it.

Jeremie, and Aelita, were siting on a bench out side the dorm. He and Aelita had been spending a lot more time together since they shut down the supercomputer. Not only because he had more time but with the death of her father, she needed him more than ever.

Aelita was sitting clinging to Jeremie's arm. While he was enjoying it, he tried not to show it, since it was part of her way of dealing with her father's death.

"Jeremie, could we go to the hermitage?" asked Aelita.

"Certainly, but why?" asked Jeremie.

"I just remembered something my father asked me to do, if any thing ever happened to him. It was before we went to Lyoko, but it may be helpful," Aelita replied.

"What ever you want," Jeremie said as they stood to go.

* * *

When Jeremie, and Aelita arrived at the hermitage they entered and Aelita led the way up stairs and into her father's bed room. She had for the most part left this room alone other than removing cobwebs and doing some dusting.

Aelita went strait over to the dresser and opened a fold down draw. She reached in the back and found the secret door her father had told her about nearly 10 years earlier. She pulled it out and found in an envelope labled "For Aelita" written on it. She opened the envelope and found a letter.

It read:

"Dearest Aelita;

If you are reading this, I have probably been abducted by the Men in Black or am dead. In either case I have a few simple requests for you.

1. If I have been killed, do not seek vengeance. I can tell you it will ruin your life.

2. If I have been abducted by the Men in Black or am other wise missing do not try to find me this to will ruin your life. I will explain later.

3. Regardless of what has happened, I have a favor to ask. I have a computer lab at an old factory not far from here. Follow the path marked on the enclosed map to get to it. When you find the computer shut it down."

"Already done daddy," said Aelita.

The letter continued:

"The reason for the first two requests is that I do not want you to repeat my mistake. When your mother was abducted by the Men in Black, I spent over year trying to find her. With the help of some government contacts of mine, I finally found out that she was dead. I also found out why.

Before we met and married, she had been part of the group of researchers that developed a government project to disrupt enemy communications call _Carthage_. It turns out that she and all her fellow researchers were abducted and subsequently murdered by the Men in Black to ensure their silence about the project.

In stead of getting on with my life, I moved us here and changed our name to Hopper so as to make it harder for the Men in Black to find us. I then proceeded to create the super computer, Xana, and Lyoko in an effort to destroy _Carthage_ as an act of revenge for your mother's death.

Because of this I urge you not to look for me and or seek revenge but get on with your life. I am sorry for all the trouble I caused in your life. All I can hope is that you will take my advice and some day find happiness rather than bring ruin on yourself as I did.

Take care, and find happiness.

You're Loving Father."

Aelita folded the letter placed it back in its envelope and proceeded to put it in her purse/.

"Thanks Jeremie, for coming with me," said Aelita kissing Jeremie on cheek.

"Your welcome," replied Jeremie blushing a bit.

"I don't know what I'm going to do," said Aelita, "I don't have any place to go now and there is no way I can make a legal claim on this place."

"Yes, you do." said Jeremie, "I talked to my parents last night and your welcome at our house any time. In fact they're already making plans fore this summer."

"Thank you Jeremie," replied Aelita, "but I don't want you to have to sleep on the couch again."

"Don't worry about that," answered Jeremie, "My parents said that they're going to remodel the room above the garage for you. You'll have your own little apartment"

"Great," replied Aelita as she gave Jeremie a big kiss.

* * *

The end.


End file.
